


Przywróć mnie do życia

by Maire1



Series: Lustereczko, powiedz przecie [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hell, Magic, mirror, twardowski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Kolejna opowiastka o lustrze. Dean przebywa w Piekle i nie ma nadziei na ratunek... teoretycznie, bo okazuje się, że pomoc może nadejść z nieoczekiwanej strony. Na przykład od Mistrza Twardowskiego i jego Lustra. ;-) Tylko czy można ufać magom?Czytając, warto słuchać Evanescence "Bring me to lo life".





	Przywróć mnie do życia

_Żył sobie niegdyś bardzo złośliwy czarodziej. Całą jego przyjemnością było dokuczać ludziom, czynić źle, ze wszystkiego się wyśmiewać i każdą rzecz przedstawiać z najgorszej strony._ _Wymyślił wreszcie i zrobił takie sztuczne zwierciadło, iż wszystkie rzeczy piękne i dobre wyglądały w nim szkaradnie, a nawet śmiesznie, ponieważ były wykrzywione, zamazane, niewyraźne -  za to złe rzeczy widać w nim było doskonale._

_Hans Christian Andersen: Królowa Śniegu_

Pewnego dnia Alastair pokazał mu Diabelskie Zwierciadło, srebrzysty owal w ciężkiej, czarnej jak serce grzesznika ramie. Andersenowska baśń o Królowej Śniegu kłamała - nie rozbiło się na kawałki, gdy demony leciały z nim do Nieba. Przecież żaden szanujący się diabeł nie zaniósłby go aniołom, by pokazać im zniekształcony, pełen bólu i nienawiści świat. Nie musiał - świat właśnie takim był. W oczach Deana także. Nie pamiętał już niczego, prócz bólu i nienawiści, wymieszanych ze sobą tak dokładnie, że nie wiedział, gdzie kończyło się jedno, a zaczynało drugie.

A jednak Zwierciadło sprawiało mu ból inaczej. Głębiej. Widywał w nim Sama tonącego w desperacji, wściekłości i whisky. Używającego mocy. Zatracającego się w egzorcyzmach i ramionach Ruby. Spijającego jej krew jak najsłodszy nektar. Zagubionego, upodlonego, przeklętego. Gdyby Dean wciąż miał serce, pękłoby z żalu, co oczywiście niezmiernie bawiło Alastaira.

Jakaś jego cząstka wiedziała, że lustro wypacza rzeczywistość, pokazując to, co najgorsze i zamazując to, co wciąż dobre, ale już nie ufał swemu osądowi dobra i zła. Pomieszały mu się.  Przywykł do łańcuchów, haków, ostrzy i rozżarzonego żelastwa, tego całego sztafażu rodem z lochów Inkwizycji, poznając go dogłębnie i z obu stron – jako ofiara i jako kat. Wypalił się do cna i sam o sobie myślał jako o pustej skorupie wypełnionej czarnym dymem gniewu, goryczy i mściwej satysfakcji, ale diabelskie lustro, mimo okropnych rzeczy, które mu pokazywało, budziło w nim echa dawnego ja. Przyciągało. Kiedy tylko mógł, a jego pan mu na to pozwolił, stawał przed nim i zachłannie wpatrywał się w srebrzystą taflę. Harry Potter nie potrafił oderwać się od Zwierciadła AinEingarp pokazującego mu to, czego najbardziej pragnął – rodziców, Dean wypatrywał Sama, bądź tej jego wersji, które lustro raczyło mu pokazać.

Nietsche rzekł kiedyś, że jeśli zbyt długo spoglądamy w otchłań, otchłań spojrzy na nas. W przypadku Diabelskiego Lustra miał rację. Pewnego dnia, zamiast własnego odbicia, czy przebłysków z nieszczęśliwego życia Sama, Dean zobaczył w nim coś zupełnie innego. Kogoś. Nieznajomego mężczyznę z podgoloną głową, zawadiacką strzechą jasnych włosów na czubku głowy i wąsem, którego nie powstydziłby się mors, w dziwacznych, aksamitnych czy atłasowych (w każdym razie - przypominających obicie kanapy) ciuchach, przepasanych  jakby szalikiem i krwiście czerwonych butach z cholewami, za których wystawała rękojeść noża i trzonek drewnianej łyżki. Bardzo praktycznie.

Dean zamrugał, ale widziadło nie zniknęło, tylko dalej wpatrywało się w niego - dosyć ponuro, można by rzec, spode łba, błękitnymi jak niezapominajki oczyma.

\- Dalej w Piekle? – spytało ponuro, podpierając się pod boki i przygryzając wargę, a przy okazji wąsa.

\- Dalej – przytaknął niemalże obojętnie Dean, mrużąc oczy, by lepiej przyjrzeć się nie swojemu odbiciu. – A ty kto?

\- Jan Twardowski – burknął mężczyzna w lustrze, zmęczonym gestem przecierając bladą twarz – na palcach błysnęło kilka sygnetów z czaszkami, jak u gwiazdy rocka. – Mistrz Twardowski. Czarnoksiężnik na dworze króla Zygmunta Augusta, do usług.

\- Polak? – upewnił się Dean, puszczając mimo uszu wszystko pozostałe, choć słowo „czarnoksiężnik” nie umknęło jego uwadze. To, że mag znalazł się w Piekle, jakoś go nie dziwiło. Zapewne przez owe sygnety z czaszkami.

\- Bystrzak – prychnęło widziadło, ciut pogardliwie wydymając usta. – Jak na to wpadłeś?

\- Masz w końcówce nazwiska „ski” – odpowiedział skołowany Dean, nie chwytając sarkazmu widma. Na swoją obronę miał jedynie to, że lata spędzone w Piekle nieco stępiły mu lotność umysłu i poczucie humoru. - Co robisz w lustrze, panie Twardowski?

\- Chowam się – przyznał mężczyzna w aksamitach, nieznacznie wzruszając ramionami. – Jakiś czas. Bo to moje lustro.

\- I jak ci tam? – wyrwało się Deanowi.

\- Niewygodnie.

Dean zmilczał. Bo co miał powiedzieć? Jemu też było niewygodnie. I na ciele, którego teoretycznie nie miał, ale którego bólu doświadczał co dnia, ani na duszy, czerniejącej pomalutku jak zepsuty owoc.

\- Pomożesz mi się stąd wyrwać? – zapytał czarnoksiężnik, konsekwentnie posępny i w trybie „spode łba”, nie bawiąc się w dłuższe zagajenia i podchody. – Jeśli pomożesz mi, ja pomogę tobie. Słowo szlachcica.

Dean prychnął. Nawet nie chciało mu się tej propozycji komentować. Akurat. Jasne. Piekło i szatani, wszędzie ofiary i kaci, znikąd pomocy, znikąd ratunku i nagle promyk nadziei odbity w srebrzystej tafli Diabelskiego Zwierciadła, podejrzanego z samej nazwy? Od gościa z podgolonym łbem w brokatowych ciuchach i bardzo czerwonych butach, z satanistycznymi sygnetami na palcach?  Raczej trudno w to uwierzyć. I kim, u licha, jest szlachcic?

\- Dlaczego ja? – spytał bezbarwnym tonem, ukradkiem rozglądając się wokół. Alastair nie zostawiał go samego na zbyt długo. Jeśli to jego podstęp – czaił się gdzieś za rogiem. A to na pewno  podstęp. Ułuda nadziei, by stary demon mógł się pośmiać ze swojego bezwolnego narzędzia. - Nikt inny przez te wszystkie lata ci się nie napatoczył?

\- Napatoczył – odparł mag lakonicznie, krzywiąc wargi w niezbyt przyjemnym grymasie. – Ale nie miał dość jaj, by spróbować. Ofiary losu, jeden w drugiego.

\- Ja nie jestem ofiarą – warknął Dean, spinając się jak ryba najeżka i odstępując krok od lustra. - Już nie.

\- To, że sam torturujesz, nie znaczy, że nie jesteś ofiarą – wytknął celnie Mistrz Twardowski, świdrując go lodowato błękitnym wzrokiem. - Jesteś.

\- Skąd wiesz, że tort…

Dean umilkł i spojrzał po sobie. Ubłocone trapery, przetarte dżinsy, zszargana koszulka khaki – jak zginął, tak i został. Materiał plamiły odwieczne krwawe zacieki, ale nie zauważył, że nowe pokryły ręce aż po łokcie. Trafił tu prosto z sali tortur. Zapomniał je zmyć. Zmywanie krwi w Piekle wydawało się bezcelowe jak w przypadku lady Makbet – zawsze wracały.

\- Przynajmniej jeszcze nie dostałeś czarnych oczu – pocieszył go czarnoksiężnik. -  Dlatego mogę prosić cię o pomoc.

\- Proście, a będzie wam dane – mruknął Dean, dla którego „jeszcze” w tym kontekście zabrzmiało wyjątkowo złowróżbnie. - A niby jak mam ci pomóc? Nie znam się na czarach-marach i hokus-pokus.

\- Ale ja się znam – mag dumnie uniósł głowę i przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby pozował do własnego, wyjątkowo pochlebnego portretu lub posągu dłuta co najmniej Fidiasza. - My, czarnoksiężnicy, czynimy magię, podporządkowując sobie demony. Im silniejsze, tym lepiej. Wiążemy je zaklęciami i zmuszamy do posłuszeństwa.

\- Powodzenia – burknął Dean, spychając w głąb wspomnienie czasów, gdy śmiał się demonom w twarz, a nie kulił na ich widok. A co do podporządkowania ichwoli człowieka – z przebłysków w Diabelskim Zwierciadle, przepraszam, Lustrze Mistrza Twardowskiego, zgadywał, że to Ruby podporządkowała sobie Sama, a nie odwrotnie. Widać Sammy, mimo mocy – których miał nie używać, a używał, czarnoksiężnikiem nie był.

\- Wystarczy więc, że któryś z demonów pojawi się przed zwierciadłem, a ty popchniesz go ku mnie, wypowiadając słowa „Luserat hoc speculomagicas Twardoviusartes, lususatiste Dei versus in obseqviumest” (1). I będzie mój – oznajmił Mistrz Twardowski z kolejnym, krzywym uśmiechem spod płowego wąsa.

Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie sprawiał zbyt sympatycznego wrażenia i Dean nie ufał mu za grosz, ale… kto nie ryzykuje, ten nie ma. Na przykład duszy nie ma, bo przehandlował ją na rozstaju dróg za życie brata, który – jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, sam wpadnie w objęcia Piekieł i zdemoni się z własnej woli. Cóż, tamto ryzyko się nie opłaciło, a to… za chwilę się przekona.

\- Wystarczy tych kilka słów? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem, pamiętając, jakie problemy miał z wypowiedzeniem pełnego egzorcyzmu z piwnicy w towarzystwie demonicy Casey w Sin City. Powinien popracować nad zapamiętywaniem tekstów. Jeśli to miałoby go ocalić… Boże, o czym on myśli? To jedna, wielka bzdura. Podpucha. Igraszki z diabłem.

\- Nie wiedziałeś, że słowa mają większą moc, niż cokolwiek innego? – prychnął mag w lustrze, uśmiechając się, tym razem ciut złośliwie.

Dean pomyślał o malutkim „tak” na rozdrożu dróg, które przypieczętowało jego los i musiał przyznać mu rację. Luserat hoc speculomagicas…. Magicas? To coś o magii, nie? Dobra, jeszcze raz. Luserat hoc speculomagicas Twardoviusartes. Ech, w końcu Twardowski czy Twardovius? Język sobie można połamać. I jeszcze „lususatiste Dei versus in obseqviumest”. Dei to Bóg. Co im niby pomoże Bóg, który od dawna ma wszystko w dupie? Po co się wygłupiać i powtarzać te brednie? Luserat hoc speculomagicas Twardoviusartes, lususatiste Dei versus in obseqviumest. Ha, jednak z jego pamięcią nie było aż tak źle.

\- Z kim rozmawiasz, słodyczku? – spytał Alastair, pojawiając się za plecami Deana jak duch – Winchester wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że stary demon tam się czaił. – Próbujesz nawrócić  brata przez lustro? Wierz mi, już na to za późno…

Dopiero w tym momencie dostrzegł w lustrze postać czarnoksiężnika, lecz nim jego wyraz twarzy zdążył zmienić się z pełnego wściekłości i niedowierzania „to ty!” na „już mi nie uciekniesz, sukinsynu” z odpowiednim, złowrogim śmiechem w tle, Dean zareagował instynktownie. Nie był pewien, czy kierowała nim straceńcza odwaga, czy głupota najwyższych lotów, ale bez chwili wahania odwrócił się, zakrwawionymi rękoma chwycił Alastaira za połę surduta (demon żywił upodobanie do strojów z XIX wieku) i jednym szarpnięciem rzucił w stronę Diabelskiego Zwierciadła, niemal nucąc inkantację Twardowskiego.

Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, nie pomylił się ani razu. Ku zaskoczeniu demona, srebrzyste lustro w czarnej ramie nie pękło pod ciężarem jego ciała, ale wchłonęło go z obscenicznym mlaśnięciem, unieruchamiając niczym muszkę w zastygającej żywicy bursztynu. Z przerażenia oczy niemal wyszły mu z orbit. Zamachał rękoma jak wiatrak, a przynajmniej próbował zamachać, ale już nie miał w nich władzy. Pisnął, całkiem nie po męsku i zdecydowanie nie po demoniemu, tak rozpaczliwie wysokim tonem, że na tafli pojawiła się rysa.

Dean patrzył na jego niemoc, zaciskając zaczepy szczęk i pięści w coś twardszego od głazu. Łańcuchy, haki, rozżarzone żelaza, tortury wody, ziemia, ognia i powietrza, a nawet moru. Minuty, godziny i dni zlewające się w pasmo krzyków, skowytów i jęków. Ból przesłaniający każdą zborną myśl. Namowy, szepty, jątrzenia. Kropla jadu drążąca skałę jego uporu. Wina Alastaira. Jego wina. Jego bardzo wielka wina. Niech szczeźnie, pomiot Szatana.

\- Tuś mi, robaczku – wymruczał czarnoksiężnik w zwierciadle, obejmując Alastaira w parodii miłosnego uścisku i mocno zaciskając dłoń z sygnetem na jego szyi. Demon złowrogo łypnął okiem – czarnym jak bezgwiezdna noc, ale pod wpływem zaklęcia na nic więcej nie było go stać. – Wiesz, że już mi się nie wymkniesz? Musisz mnie słuchać. Znowu.

Znowu. Niezbyt pocieszająca myśl, pomyślał Dean. Czy to znaczyło, że Alastair służył Mistrzowi Twardowskiemu kiedyś tam, na dworze tego, jak mu tam, Zygmunta dwojga imion? Kiedy to mogło być? O Polsce wiedział niewiele, ale monarchii tam chyba nie mieli…

Czarnoksiężnik zaśmiał się paskudnie, pstryknął palcami i Alastai rpo prostu zniknął. Pufnął jak stara purchawka, na którą ktoś niechcący nadepnie. Strużka czarnego dymu rozpaczliwie zatrzepotała w tafli lustra niczym ćma trupia główka, zwinęła skrzydełka i wniknęła w największy sygnet na palcu Twardowskiego, zmieniając rubin oczodołów czaszki na bardziej adekwatny obsydian.

Mag skrzywił się w swoim standardowym, nieprzyjemnym uśmieszku i podniósł głowę, spoglądając wprost na Deana.

Winchester wiedział, że tak to się skończy. Nie powinien ufać czarnoksiężnikowi, który stworzył Diabelskie Zwierciadło. Tamten zostawi go na pastwę losu. A przecież Alastair był tylko jednym z diabłów, których imię brzmiało legion.Inne wrócą po niego. Zabiorą na łańcuchy lub do izby tortur, ponownie wciskając w rękę ostry nóż. To bez znaczenia. Po raz kolejny zaryzykował i znowu przegrał. Dobrymi intencjami droga do Piekła wybrukowana, z tym że jego dobre intencje właśnie wróciły i ugryzły go w tyłek.

\- Słowo szlachcica jest święte – burknął Twardowski, jakby czytał mu w myślach i wyciągnął do niego dłoń ozdobioną sygnetami. Przeszła przez taflę lustra jak przez wodę, solidna, choć bladawa, pokryta na grzbiecie drobnymi, jasnymi włoskami. – Chodź, nie do końca demonie, zabiorę cię do domu.

\- Ale przecież ja nie…

\- Domyślam się, że nie żyjesz – parsknął czarnoksiężnik i teatralnie przewrócił błękitnymi oczyma. – A twoje ciało obraca się w proch i pył. Myślisz, że moje nie? Ha, minęło tyle czasu, że pewnie zostały po mnie drobne kosteczki. Ale z niechętną pomocą naszego diabełka i sztuki nekromancji wrócimy do żywych w jednym, nienaruszonym kawałku. Każdy w swoim, zapewniam.

Wciąż nie do końca przekonany, acz mocno zdesperowany,Dean chwycił wyciągniętą rękę zadufanego w sobie czarnoksięskiego dupka, a jednocześnie jego przepustki na wolność i poczuł, jak potężny wir wciąga go w srebrzystą powierzchnię Diabelskiego Zwierciadła. Strach ścisnął go za gardło, ale już nie mógł się wycofać. Poza tym, gorzej być nie mogło, nie? Zrobiłby wszystko, by wyrwać się z Piekła. Nawet po raz drugi oddałby duszę.W sumie chwilowo miał tylko duszęi to prawie że potępioną. Ale jeżeli mag nie kłamie, wraz z nią powróci do żywych i zmartwychwstanie, wstając z płytkiego grobu w Pontiac w Illinois.Oby nie jako rozkładający się zombie.

A później bardzo, ale to bardzo poważnie porozmawia sobie z młodszym braciszkiem…

 _(1) Luserat hoc speculomagicasTwardoviusartes, lususatiste Dei versus in obseqviumest_ ( _Bawił się tym lustrem Twardowski, magiczne sztuki czyniąc, teraz przeznaczone jest na służbę Bogu_ )


End file.
